1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording device for recording information onto a writable optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, Compact Discs (CDs), Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs), Blu-ray Discs™ (BDs), and a variety of other types of optical discs have become increasingly widespread. One currently existing form of optical disc provided with three or more recording layers is a BD that conforms to the BDXL standard instituted in June 2010.
Because the BDXL standard represents expanded use of a BD, an optical disc recording device able to support a BD conforming to the BDXL standard typically adopts a configuration in which backward compatibility is ensured, i.e., a configuration in which support can also be provided for a BD provided with only one or two recording layers.
In a case where an optical disc recording device records onto an optical disc, there arise differences in the sensitivity of the recording layer, in the temperature of the recording layer, in the recording speed, and the like; therefore, it is not possible to consistently record data at a fixed level of quality when writing has been performed at a pre-established laser power.
In view whereof, when data has been recorded in the past, test data has been written at varying levels of recording power onto a test region provided to an inner peripheral part of an optical disc, and the test data written onto the test region is played back to evaluate the properties of the playback signal, whereby an optimum power control (OPC) process for determining the optimum laser power is performed; thereafter, the optimum laser power is used to record data.
However, with respect to an OPC process addressing a write-once BD provided with three or four recording layers conforming to the BDXL standard (BD-R TL/QL) in an optical disc recording device which is able to provide support for a BD conforming to the BDXL standard and in which backward compatibility has been ensured, a concern is presented in that a tracking servo failure may occur during OPC process addressing a write-once BD provided with three or four layers conforming to the BDXL standard (a BD-R TL/QL) if only conventional OPC process is followed; i.e., OPC process addressing a write-once BD provided with only one or two recording layers (BD-R SL/DL).
JP-A 2010-129155 discloses an optical disc drive capable of determining an optimum recording power in consideration of the variance in the OPC and of the inter power over write (IPOW) properties, but does not suggest any disclosure of a measure for resolving the problem of a tracking servo failure occurring during OPC process addressing a write-once optical disc provided with three or more recording layers.
JP-A 2008-130138 discloses an optical disc recording device able to rapidly perform an OPC operation on a writable optical disc and to determine a suitable recording power for both a recorded region and an unrecorded region, but does not suggest any disclosure of a measure for resolving the problem of a tracking servo failure occurring during OPC process addressing a write-once optical disc provided with three or more recording layers.
JP-A 2009-43297 discloses an optical disc device for changing the recording power for recording onto an optical disc medium in broad increments to acquire amplitude information and thereafter changing the recording power in fine increments within a region where the recording power is low to acquire amplitude information, thereby lowering the variance in optimum recording power extracted from the amplitude information on data enumerated in a power calibration area (PCA) region, thus making it possible to achieve stabilized recording; but does not suggest any disclosure of a measure for resolving the problem of a tracking servo failure occurring during OPC process addressing a write-once optical disc provided with three or more recording layers.
JP-A 2007-35237 discloses an optical disc recording control device for computing an optimum recording power on the basis of a study of the OPC at an inner peripheral site and outer peripheral site of an optical disc, prior to processing for recording data onto the optical disc, so as to be able to record at an optimum recording laser power in accordance with the properties of the optical disc, even in a case where there is variance in the properties within the surface of the optical disc; but does not suggest any disclosure of a measure for resolving the problem of a tracking servo failure occurring during OPC process addressing a write-once optical disc provided with three or more recording layers.